Gasification processes are widely used to convert solid or liquid feedstocks such as coal, petroleum coke and petroleum residue into synthesis gas (syngas). Syngas is an important intermediate feedstock for producing chemicals such as hydrogen, methanol, ammonia, synthetic natural gas or synthetic transportation oil. Syngas can also be used to generate electricity through a process known as Integrated Gasification Combined Cycle (IGCC).
The common practice for gasification processes is to contact a feedstock with oxygen directly above the auto-ignition temperature of the fuel. The drawback of this practice is that a portion of the combustion heat is consumed to heat up the feedstock and to vaporize the moisture carried in by the feedstock, the end result being a reduction in the energy efficiency of the process. Lower energy efficiency translates to higher feedstock consumption and greenhouse gas emissions. Thus, there is a need to develop gasification systems and processes that overcome the above drawback.